Nations Divided
by jubilife
Summary: On hiatus until I recover from surgery.


**Hey, I've wanted to do a Naruto fic for a while, but I'm just finding time to do it. I hope you like it!**

"Lady Hokage! Orochimaru's forces are headed right this way!" Tsunade woke up with a jolt. She turned to face the shinobi who told her this news.

"Are you sure? We can't afford to fall for another trick." She said. The ninja shook his head.

"I was watching the borders with Sindem, and they appeared. Sindem is dead." This caught Tsunade's attention. They were that close?! Tsunade ran up to the loudspeaker in her office, and turned it on.

"All shinobi of the hidden leaf village report! If you hace a headband, I want you ready to fight the sound!" She yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto heard this order while sitting down for a bowl of ramen,

"Ah, man! I didn't even get to eat!" Naruto moaned. The owner of the store shook his head.

"When you get done fighting, I'll pay you back that bowl, as well as two free ones, now go!" The old man said. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but was waved off by the old man. He ran out of the stand, and saw what no Konoha shinobi wanted to see. There, right on top of hokage tower, were sound ninja. Naruto pulled a kunai.

"Hey! Get outta my villiage!" He yelled. All the sound ninja leapt into the air, and disappeared. Naruto looked around wildly. Suddenly, a fist came out of no where and hit Naruto in the face. A sound ninja stood there, ready for battle.

"Come on then! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried. Four other Narutos appeared around the opposing ninja. He seemed confused as to what was going on. One of the clones ran at the other ninja, and punched him. Naruto and the other clones ran at him, their fists raised.

"I don't think so! Ninja Art, Sound Whirlwind Jutsu!" The sound ninja exclaimed, jumping into the air and spinning in a circle. There was a high pitched noise, and all the clones, including Naruto himself, were knocked backwards. All of the clones dissapeared in large puffs of smoke. Naruto became the only one around. He looked up, and saw the sound ninja running at him at top speed. Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. Suprisingly enough, the kunai hit the ninja in the lower left of his stomache. Naruto smiled as the ninja slowed down. He then held out the palm of his hand, and began hitting the air above it repeatedly. Suddenly, a blue sphere appeared in his hand. He looked towards the opposing shenobi and smiled. He ran full speed towards the sound ninja, with the blue sphere in hand. He swung it at the sound ninja.

"Rasengan!"

"Five Prong Seal!" The sound shinobi slammed his fist into Naruto's stomache. This made the Rasengan miss.

"Oh Naruto, you have become so powerful... so why don't you come and join my Sound Villiage? I'm sure you would do well there." The shinobi said, grabbing ahold of Naruto's wrist. Naruto tried to use his chackra to resist, but couldn't summon any of it. Slowly, he faded away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are too many of them! There's no way we can do this!"Sakura cried out as she punched a Sound ninja in the face, killing him. Right after she did this, a kunai flew at her and hit her in the gut.

"Sakura! I've gotta end this... Mind Deformation Jutsu!" Ino cried, making a strange hand sigh. A few of the sound ninja fell to the floor, but many were still there.

"This is... ugh" Sakura siad, as a kunai hit her right in the stomache. She fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Sakura! I've gotta... escape!" Ino said as she picked up her best friend and began running out of the borders, trying to escape the angry sound ninja pursuing them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no way in hell my luck is that bad!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he saw all the sound ninja he killed get up. The female shinobi he faced smiled evily as she continued to play her flute. There was a large explosion at hokage tower. Large chunks of building fell of, landing on some of the undead sound.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu!" Shikamaru exclaimed when he saw the girl was distracted. A shadow slithered across the ground and made contact with her feet. The girl suddenly felt all of her feeling leave her.

"What is this? Why... can't... I... move?" She said. Shikamaru put a hand behind his back. The girl found herself unwillingly doing the same.

"I just hit you with my- WHAT THE?!" Shikamaru was distracted by a storm of kunai flying down towards him. All he could do was put up his arms to protect his face. The sharp blades cut into his skin. He never had the chance to scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You see that Sasuke? Nobody messes with the sound villiage, or Orochimaru will kill you all." Kabuto said, adressing his comrade. The raven haired boy nodded.

"I know. Orochimaru is a powerful opponet, but there is one ninja from that villiage I'm worried about." He said. Kabuto looked at him.

"Who?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out..." He siad, black markings spreading over his entire face.

**Now that was fun! Read and Review please! If you do, I'll consider this story when deciding which one to type next.**


End file.
